


mile high club

by enbaisant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex, rich people planes istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enbaisant
Summary: Handsome actor Cha Hakyeon has good taste, and that means convincing rising singer Jung Taekwoon, (his boyfriend and the love of his life) that first-class intercontinental flights are a necessity. Especially when they involve private cabins. And joining a certain exclusive club.(honestly, this is just mile high club au.)





	mile high club

"I'll never get used to this," Taekwoon murmured under his breath. Hakyeon gave him a sympathetic look and patted his arm.

"I'm sure you will," Hakyeon said. 

Taekwoon sighed as they were lead down the aisle to their seats-slash-beds for the flight. The flight attendant smiled at them and Taekwoon suspected she'd heard their exchange. As always, they had adjacent seats—but not always could those adjacent seats be turned into what was essentially a private two person suite.

Taekwoon gaped—he _knew_ he was gaping—and Hakyeon beamed at him. 

"Pretty neat, right? I've always wanted to try this, and a flight halfway around the world seems perfect," Hakyeon said.

The flight attendant was definitely smiling _at_ them now, and when Hakyeon gave her his own smile, Taekwoon could've sworn he saw her blush. Then again, handsome actor Cha Hakyeon tended to do that to most people.

"Would you like something to drink as you wait?" she asked. Taekwoon shook his head, while Hakyeon asked for a classic martini for himself, and a blue hawaiian for Taekwoon. If Taekwoon weren't so busy staring at the fancy pyjamas on the seats, he might have shot down Hakyeon's order or asked for some fancy wine instead, but he _was_.

As soon as the flight attendant was out of sight, Taekwoon heaved a deep, put-out sigh and threw himself onto the far seat-slash bed, and nearly rolled right off the edge and onto the floor. Hakyeon didn't even bother holding back his laugh. 

"Most people dream of this sort of thing," Hakyeon said. He sat down on the other seat and slid a comforting hand to link fingers with Taekwoon. Taekwoon gripped at them, tight. 

"Rich people," Taekwoon grumbled.

"Last time I checked, you're one of them," Hakyeon said, teasing.

"But not—" Taekwoon gestured around them with his free hand in frustration. 

"This is a little more extravagant than usual," Hakyeon agreed, as he looked around them as if seeing it all for the first time, from the sliding doors to the giant TVs to the _mini-fridge_ tucked under each one, all done in a tasteful wood finish. The two reclining seats formed a wide couch or a double bed, and Taekwoon wanted to pull it into a bed right at that very moment. Their bags had been placed in neat little stowaway cupboards, and they had their own little sinks. Taekwoon could just see small baskets of skincare products placed beside it. It screamed money. 

"Just a little," Taekwoon echoed. He was used to business class—if anything, he didn't think he could ever go back to sitting in economy where his too long legs barely fit even when the seat in front of him was upright. He was much less used to first class with its fine dining and minibars and the standard seat-slash-beds but Hakyeon refused to fly anything but first class, and Taekwoon couldn't do anything but oblige. He'd given up arguing a long while back and just let Hakyeon book all their flights in whatever cabin on whatever airline he wanted. It was, he had to admit, _nice_. He especially liked the little pods that they could turn so they spent the flight facing each other—it kind of made him feel like a kid playing make-believe on a spaceship, not that he'd ever tell Hakyeon that. The privacy was good too, especially for Hakyeon. Even in business class there'd be a fair number of heads turning and far too much whispering for Taekwoon's liking. 

With another sigh, Taekwoon heaved himself upright and began tugging the pillows and blankets out and went about making himself a nest of comfort. He should've cared about what the people around him might think, but no one could see him, and he'd learned that the fancier the place, the more discrete and non-judgemental the staff were. Hakyeon looked down at him indulgently, and Taekwoon resisted the urge to pull a face at him.

"I don't know why you're so upset," Hakyeon murmured. He sat closer, and grabbed Taekwoon's wrist. It wasn't _fair_ how strong Hakyeon's grip was when he looked so dainty, but if Hakyeon wanted Taekwoon to stop doing something, Hakyeon could. Like now.

"I'm not upset," Taekwoon said.

"Just nervous, flustered?" Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon could feel a faint flush starting at the back of his neck. Hakyeon laughed softly, in the way that made tiny flowers bloom in Taekwoon's chest. 

"You know they'll make the bed for you, right?" Hakyeon said. "You don't need to do it yourself—not here, but you certainly _could_ do it more often somewhere else."

Taekwoon bit down on his lip and looked shiftily aside. He just liked to keep the bedroom _comfortable_ and a neatly made bed was not comfortable, but Hakyeon didn't seem to agree. Hakyeon was clearly wrong, but Hakyeon also got very annoyed, and a very annoyed Hakyeon was… annoying.

"Promise you'll get used to it one day," Hakyeon said, much softer this time. He placed his fingers against Taekwoon's cheek until Taekwoon turned back to him. Hakyeon's eyes were tender and soft and warm and when he left the lightest of kisses on Taekwoon's lips Taekwoon couldn't decide if he wanted to blush or swoon. "You deserve nice things as much as anyone."

And with that, Taekwoon was full on cherry tomato red, he was sure of it. There was a knock on the door—Taekwoon ducked his head and fumbled for his phone while Hakyeon opened it. Taekwoon managed to get his headphones on just before he did.

"Your drinks, sir," the very nice lady said.

"Thank you," Hakyeon said. The table was pulled out to rest between the two seats, and the glasses made the softest sound as they were placed on the fine wood.

A quiet conversation continued that Taekwoon conveniently muted with the noise cancelling function, at least until the door had again closed. When he tugged his headphones off again, Hakyeon was looking at him, far less amused.

"I don't remember teaching you to be so rude," Hakyeon said. 

Taekwoon sank further into his extremely plush extremely comfortable seat.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

"It's so hard to be mad at you when you look so pitiful," Hakyeon muttered to himself in exasperation. Taekwoon made a small sound of disagreement that was as pitiful as Hakyeon had just called him. 

With a sigh, Taekwoon sat up and buckled the seatbelt low across his waist, although he left the blankets and pillows where they were. He toed off his shoes and kicked them into the small cubby next to the fridge. He resisted the urge to pull his knees to his chest or tuck his feet under himself—he could wait until they were in the air. This time, Taekwoon looked up at the knock on the door and did his best to smile at the flight attendant. She smiled back at him.

"Strawberry ice cream?" she said as she handed the glass bowl and tiny silver spoon to a waiting Hakyeon.

Taekwoon took a moment to blink in surprise. "Thank you," he said, slipping into polished young gentleman mode. Hakyeon smiled at him approvingly and Taekwoon was overcome with an urge to kick Hakyeon in the shins. An urge he held back until the door again closed and they were left in their little cloister of privacy. He was rewarded with a sharp tug on his hair and yelped.

"So ungrateful," Hakyeon said when he let go of Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and tucked his feet up onto the seat, reaching for the spoon with one hand and his drink with the other. The drink was sweet and cold, the taste of alcohol mild, and Taekwoon hummed in appreciation. Hakyeon was holding his martini delicately, one leg crossed over the other as he lounged in the seat, looking every inch the dignified well-bred celebrity he was.

"Good?"

Taekwoon nodded, too occupied with digging a heaping spoonful of ice cream out of the bowl and depositing it in his mouth. He froze for a moment, letting it melt on his tongue.

"It's better than your ice cream," Taekwoon blurted out without thinking.

"The one that you _didn't_ eat?" Hakyeon said, eyebrows raised.

"Uh."

"Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you sometimes," Hakyeon said.

"Because you love me," Taekwoon said on instinct, and immediately flushed. He hid his face behind his very bright blue glass.

"And you're very cute," Hakyeon added. 

"Nngh."

"Finish your ice cream," Hakyeon said, laughing.

"I'll finish it before we take off," Taekwoon said.

"And sit properly."

"You're not my mom," Taekwoon muttered but he put his feet down. But just as soon, he leaned over to rest his head against Hakyeon's too-bony shoulder and not very comfortable stiff dress shirt. It made eating a little harder but he knew Hakyeon would let him get away with this. Because Hakyeon found him cute.

It'd been years, but the thought still sent a little swooping feeling through his chest like an airplane taking off. Taekwoon wiggled to fit a little better against Hakyeon.

"You're going to make me spill my drink," Hakyeon said. He sounded not at all impressed but he also didn't push Taekwoon off, so Taekwoon took it as a victory. Hakyeon didn't spill his drink, and Taekwoon not only finished his ice cream, he also found his drink was long gone by the time they were at cruising altitude and he sighed sadly at the empty glass. He looked at Hakyeon who was _still_ sipping very gracefully at his martini although it was noticeably emptier.

"It'll make you fall asleep," Hakyeon said blandly. 

Taekwoon huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing himself onto his own seat. "Then I'm going to sleep," he said.

Hakyeon laughed a little mockingly. "For thirteen hours?"

Taekwoon paused. "Ten?"

"And miss out on all this?" Hakyeon made a gesture to encompass everything around them.

Taekwoon hesitated. While the seat-slash-bed was very comfortable, he'd met many comfortable seat-slash-beds since he'd acquiesced to Hakyeon's demands, but not very many of them were like...this. 

Still, he pushed the table aside so he could lie down flat and burrow into the blankets. After a moment's thought, he sat back up and reached for the provided pyjamas— _pyjamas_. But if they were there, he was going to use them. 

"Turn around," he said.

Hakyeon snorted. "Really?"

Taekwoon paused between buttons to glare at Hakyeon over his shoulder; Hakyeon met his eyes with something that was a cross between amusement and a leer, a look that Taekwoon hadn't known was possible but apparently everything was possible for Hakyeon. With a very put upon sigh, Taekwoon quickly changed, stashing away his neatly folded clothes. 

"Come here," Hakyeon said. He'd pulled flat his side of the bed while Taekwoon was changing, and beckoned Taekwoon over. Taekwoon didn't need much urging—he dragged a blanket with him and burrowed up against Hakyeon with a content snuffle. There was immediately a hand carding through his hair, and all reserves Taekwoon had had about all _this_ melted away immediately. Logically, he knew they were still on a plane—the faint rumbling under them and the constant hum of the engines was a good reminder—but their seats were _truly_ next to each other and he could curl up with Hakyeon without having to slip out of his own seat and squeeze into Hakyeon's. Not that there wasn't always the room but this was...different. 

"Are you actually asleep?" Hakyeon asked.

Taekwoon rolled over and craned his head up to look at Hakyeon. He blinked once and then nodded. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow.

"Should I?" Taekwoon asked. 

Hakyeon sighed in exasperation and shook his head a little. In response, Taekwoon crawled up and looped his arms around Hakyeon in an awkward side hug as he leaned against him. It was still morning—even with first class and priority access, they'd had to get out of bed and get dressed early enough that Taekwoon had been sufficiently grouchy even when they were in the car. Sometimes, he'd be asleep even before the plane began to taxi, especially after late nights in the studio. They'd gone to bed early to avoid it as much as possible, but an odd mix of drowsiness brought on from 'plane' and jittery energy from the unfamiliar arrangement was leaving him unwilling to sleep. 

Hakyeon hummed low in his throat prompting Taekwoon to sit up a little more and nuzzle into the crook of Hakyeon's neck. He smelled good, like summer. Taekwoon's favourite scent. Feeling daring, Taekwoon pressed a soft kiss against Hakyeon's skin and felt him hitch a little in surprise. But not bad surprise, because Hakyeon placed a gentle hand against Taekwoon's arm. So Taekwoon did it again, and then again, breathing in the clean smell of Hakyeon as he kissed up Hakyeon's long neck.

Hakyeon nosed at Taekwoon's hair, his words whispering against his forehead. "Mm, I said we weren't to be disturbed," he said. Taekwoon's heart did a little jump. And a skip. And maybe even a hop if that was it meant to drop down to his stomach and then right back up into his throat because Hakyeon slid a hand down Taekwoon's thigh, fingers pressing down just a touch.

Suddenly, things made sense. Fell into place. When he tilted his head up to look at Hakyeon, Hakyeon had the sort of smile on his face that meant everything was going just as he'd wanted it to. 

"Joining the mile high club in a bathroom isn't quite my style," Hakyeon said quietly, hidden under his breath and just for Taekwoon to hear. "That once-in-a-lifetime inductance should be...enjoyed, I think."

Taekwoon snorted in amusement, letting his chin jab into Hakyeon's shoulder. 

" _I_ appreciate the space, even if you don't," Hakyeon said. 

Trust Hakyeon to have planned out what was supposed to be a spontaneous scandalous event—from what Taekwoon understood. But rules just didn't seem to apply to Hakyeon—was there a rule about…the mile high club in this room? A question quickly aborted because Hakyeon was tipping Taekwoon's chin up to leave his own soft kiss against Taekwoon's lips.

"You mean it?" Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon's face contorted into fond annoyance. 

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Taekwoon shook his head faster than he could've said no. Hakyeon nodded in a self-satisfied manner. 

What the fuck. No one could see them. And someone-up-there knew that planes were noisy places and no one would hear them either.

He ran his fingers through Hakyeon's well-styled hair and mashed their lips together like they were horny teenagers hiding in the boy's bathroom, too much spit and tongue and teeth. Taekwoon bet that Hakyeon was making that irritated face but he just kept on kissing him. Dialed down a little, because messy kisses weren't as fun or nice as ones that had Hakyeon kissing him softly but insistently, his fingerpads pressing lightly against the back of Taekwoon's neck, holding him down without trapping him. Taekwoon hummed, the little tingly feeling working its way through his chest. He twisted his fingers in Hakyeon's hair just to know he was messing it up and to pull back when Hakyeon inevitably nipped at his lip in annoyance; he couldn't quite swallow the giggle that bubbled up, and Hakyeon pinched his arm until Taekwoon whined.

"Incorrigible," Hakyeon muttered, eyes still daggers at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon swallowed, and pouted his most pitiful face that could let him get out of enough trouble when it came to Hakyeon he was surprised it still even worked. But sure enough, Hakyeon ruffled Taekwoon's hair and then pulled him tight for another kiss. Their arms were twisted awkwardly about each other and Taekwoon's knee was starting to ache from the way he'd maneuvered himself to fit nicely into Hakyeon's spaces. He pushed himself a little off although Hakyeon didn't let him break the kiss, his gentle touch now an iron hold, which suited Taekwoon just fine even if he was beginning to get a little light headed, his body prickling in the odd mix of tingly pleasure and the desperate need for air that was being ignored in favour of the former. It couldn't last forever, and Hakyeon let him go when Taekwoon scrabbled a little more insistently against Hakyeon's chest.

"You're messing up your shirt," Taekwoon commented as soon as he had some of his breath back.

" _You're_ messing up my shirt," Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon laughed, sitting away to let Hakyeon at least take off his jacket and hang it on the hook, but not before carving the image of Hakyeon with his lips wet and his cheeks pink and hair mussed, his shirt wrinkling under his tailored jacket, perfectly accenting his slender shoulders. He was beautiful. Hakyeon was _always_ beautiful, but in that moment he was even more so, no longer so put together because _Taekwoon_ was pulling him to pieces, and that knowledge spread a gripping thirst through him. 

Hakyeon caught his eyes—he knew Taekwoon was watching and he caught his lip just in his teeth, a smile that was more than a smile curling the corner of his mouth.

"Tease," Taekwoon grumbled, hoarse. 

"Good," Hakyeon said. Faster than Taekwoon could react, Hakyeon grabbed him by the front of his very nice and very soft pyjamas and _pulled_. Taekwoon tumbled forward, only saved from falling straight onto Hakyeon by his own reflexes, elbow slamming against the wall just beside Hakyeon's head. Although maybe he hadn't needed to, because Hakyeon was gripping his shoulder, so tight that Taekwoon couldn't have fallen any more forward if he wanted to. 

"Kiss me," Taekwoon demanded, looking down into Hakyeon's usually soft brown eyes dark with lust. 

"Someone's changed their tune," Hakyeon said softly, throaty. "I should make you work for it."

Taekwoon grunted in annoyance. But Hakyeon was irresistible. He wrapped his fingers around Hakyeon's wrist and squeezed. Hakyeon's lips parted in mild surprise and Taekwoon dipped down to nip at those shiny parted lips, soft and always moisturised. He only lingered for a second before he began kissing down Hakyeon's jaw, savouring Hakyeon's breathy sounds. He lingered on Hakyeon's moles, kissing each one and then kissing them again, working down them in a line. Hakyeon's head tipped back giving Taekwoon room to kiss at the join between jaw and neck before he sucked at the lobe of Hakyeon's ear. Hakyeon moaned—and then grit his teeth to cut it back, but it still rumbled in his throat as Taekwoon ran his tongue over where a pair of empty piercings were. 

Hakyeon sucked in a sharp breath when Taekwoon kissed lower down his neck. He slipped the first button of Hakyeon's shirt loose, still gripping Hakyeon's wrist with his other hand.

"How—how are you so good at this," Hakyeon managed between quick breaths.

"You should let me practice more," Taekwoon said against Hakyeon's skin as he continued unbuttoning Hakyeon's shirt with one hand. He dropped a quick kiss against Hakyeon's lips before he mouthed just at Hakyeon's collarbone. The sound that Hakyeon made dragged a hum of pleasure out of Taekwoon. He'd undone enough buttons of Hakyeon's shirt that he could press his palm against Hakyeon's chest, fingers lingering in the hollow of Hakyeon's throat. 

"Let's save the breathplay for another day," Hakyeon said—Taekwoon squeaked in surprise, head snapping up to meet Hakyeon's utterly serious eyes. He swallowed. Another day.

Taekwoon ducked his head to hide the pink flush spreading across his cheeks. He finally let go of Hakyeon so he could quickly undo the rest of the buttons. Hakyeon rested both hands on Taekwoon's shoulders, and Taekwoon easily followed the slight downward pressure. He kissed down Hakyeon's chest as he went and sucked hard just below the soft dip between Hakyeon's collar bones—marking him barely out of sight. Taekwoon bit down, worrying Hakyeon's skin between his teeth, knowing that it would stand out vivid and purple even if Hakyeon tried to hide it. It sent a thrill through Taekwoon, but not as much Hakyeon's fingers tightening on Taekwoon's shoulders did, so hard that Taekwoon wondered if he could get Hakyeon to leave bruises. Hakyeon was a lot stronger than he looked.

The thought tangled tightly at the base of his stomach and his underwear was starting to get uncomfortably tight. When he trailed his palm down Hakyeon's chest, past the waistband of his slacks—Hakyeon was no different.

"Who's the tease now?" Hakyeon asked. "Weren't you ever taught to finish what you started?"

Taekwoon swallowed back a retort.

He placed a soft kiss against Hakyeon's sternum instead, his lips leaving feather soft touches down the ridges of bone. Firm muscle rippled under his palm as Hakyeon shifted, the seat shifting with his weight. He was suddenly reminded of the hum of the airplane, the low undercurrent of vibration he'd briefly managed to forget. It brought him up short. He glanced at the plastic partition that was all that separated Taekwoon kissing a shirtless Hakyeon—with plans for more—and a hundred something people in a giant metal bird somewhere above the clouds in the atmosphere. As if reading Taekwoon's thoughts, Hakyeon smoothed a hand through Taekwoon's hair, fingers pressing softly against his scalp. Taekwoon instinctively leaned into that touch and relaxed as Hakyeon rubbed at the spot just behind Taekwoon's ear.

"I think we're quite safe here," Hakyeon said. He spoke the words close to Taekwoon, bending down so he could accompany them with a gentle kiss to Taekwoon's forehead.

Taekwoon let his lower lip free from his teeth—he hadn't even realised he was biting at it—and nodded. Besides, he really didn't want to stop now.

He went straight from toying with the waistband of Hakyeon's slacks to undoing the zipper entirely, biting back a grin at Hakyeon's hiss of surprise.

"I'm impatient," Taekwoon said before Hakyeon could say the same thing. He grinned cheekily up at Hakyeon and got a pinch of the cheek in retaliation. 

"Yes, you are," Hakyeon said, but it was fond and Taekwoon wasted no time shuffling back so he could stretch his legs out behind him. He bumped up against the front of their little enclosure and made a displeased sound of irritation.

"Too small," he grumbled. He compromised and folded his legs up a little, aware that Hakyeon was more or less laughing at him.

"Can you imagine if we tried this in the washroom?" Hakyeon asked. 

"We wouldn't," Taekwoon said flatly—although now that the image had been suggested, there was… _something_ about being crammed into one of those tiny, tiny spaces, Hakyeon up on the miniature counter-sink, Taekwoon...well, Taekwoon more or less doing what he was doing now, only far more confined.

"But now you want to," Hakyeon said. He always had an uncanny ability to read Taekwoon's mind.

"No," Taekwoon said, just to be obstinate. Hakyeon probably had a retort all lined up so Taekwoon forewent any more conversation and went straight to nuzzling at Hakyeon's cock. Hakyeon hissed sharply, and the fingers that were still in Taekwoon's hair tightened, tugging at Taekwoon's scalp.

Taekwoon whined, butting his head against Hakyeon.

"Sorry, sorry," Hakyeon said. His fingers immediately relaxed, and he stroked through Taekwoon's hair in an apologetic pat. 

"Mm," Taekwoon hummed. 

Hakyeon was more prepared this time when Taekwoon went for his cock, his breath hot and wet through the cotton briefs. His hands rested on Hakyeon's thighs, and he took a moment, as always, to appreciate how lean and firm they were, especially when they were wrapped around Taekwoon's waist when they were—Taekwoon cut that thought off before it had a chance to grow (his cock any harder). He caught the elastic of the waistband between his teeth and tugged it down with several determined jerks. Barely, but enough for him to get at Hakyeon's cock, well beyond half-hard. At least he wasn't the only one.

Hakyeon worked his fingers through Taekwoon's hair, encouraging. When Taekwoon looked up, he saw Hakyeon biting tightly down on his lip to muffle his sounds. A sudden illicit thrill surged through Taekwoon because the engines might have been loud, but this was first class where they weren't half as loud as the seats situated just behind them. Conversation might've been muted, but moans were harder to...disguise. 

Taekwoon had to hide his own twitch of a grin. Catching the head of Hakyeon's cock between his lips was as good a way as any. Swallowing as much of Hakyeon's cock down his throat and pulling a moan out of Hakyeon that he couldn't quite silence was the icing on the cake. Cream on a canary. Hakyeon's fingers tightened reflexively, tugging at Taekwoon's hair again. This time, he followed Hakyeon's unintentional tugging. A small whimper fell from Hakyeon's lips as Taekwoon pulled back and left little kitten licks against the head of Hakyeon's cock, tongue playing at the slit.

"Brat," Hakyeon breathed. In answer, Taekwoon shook his head; enough for Hakyeon to get the idea, his hand combing down through Taekwoon's hair to rest at the back of his neck instead. His touch was firm, dry, and warm.

"Better?" Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon hummed, dipping down to suckle at the head of Hakyeon's cock. Hakyeon let out a slow moan. He pressed down lightly against Taekwoon's neck, but Taekwoon didn't need much prompting to swallow down Hakyeon's cock. His fingers brushed against Hakyeon's balls and Hakyeon's moan broke into a breathy whimper that was muffled far too quickly for Taekwoon's liking. 

He would've pouted if his lips weren't wrapped around Hakyeon's very hard cock (he tried, but it didn't work too well because Hakyeon's cock was a bit too big to pout around effectively.) although Hakyeon couldn't have seen it anyway. There was only one thing to do—fight back his gag reflex and take Hakyeon's cock in all the way until it hit the back of his throat. It made it hard to breathe, but it was _so worth it_. Hakyeon keened, loud and unhidden for a glorious second before he remembered to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Taekwoon, _Taekwoon_."

"Mmhmm."

" _Shit,_ " Hakyeon breathed through clenched teeth. Taekwoon took it for a good sign.

He pulled back slightly so he could take a big breath. Hakyeon hissed at the rush of cold air over his cock wet from Taekwoon's spit. 

"Am I good?" Taekwoon asked—the words weren't fully formed but they'd known each other well enough (and Taekwoon might've spoken with Hakyeon's dick in his mouth enough) that Hakyeon understood every word.

"Very," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon could feel himself flush and smile and he hummed, pleased, knowing the vibration would travel straight up Hakyeon's cock and through his every nerve.

Sure enough, Hakyeon tensed in the way Taekwoon knew he could get him to come in moments if he wanted.

Instead, Taekwoon pulled off entirely. He admired Hakyeon's cock hard and flush and wet with Taekwoon's spit, against the lean muscles of his stomach, his honey gold skin, and Taekwoon pressed a kiss to Hakyeon's stomach instead.

"Really?" Hakyeon's eyes were fixed in a half-hearted glower that Taekwoon returned with a small smile, and then another kiss on the other side of Hakyeon's cock this time. And then another against the tip of Hakyeon's cock, and then one a little lower, and a little lower. Hakyeon's fingers were digging into Taekwoon's shoulders again and inexplicably, Taekwoon suddenly recalled they were in a fucking airplane where there were hundreds of other people just outside. 

He dragged his tongue up against one of Hakyeon's balls and with one last sigh, he took Hakyeon's cock into his mouth again.

"Fuck," Hakyeon hissed. It trailed off to a low moan. Taekwoon loved it—loved how he could get Hakyeon to curse when he was so clean mouthed usually. It was the best. 

The _best_. A string of curses mixed with Taekwoon's name tumbled out of Hakyeon's mouth in desperate, broken moans. Taekwoon swallowed again, and again, and then Hakyeon's thighs were pressing against Taekwoon's arms, and his fingers were definitely leaving bruises on Taekwoon's shoulder, and Taekwoon was swallowing spurts of Hakyeon's come along with his cock. He kept it up for as long as Hakyeon let him, until Hakyeon, trembling, pushed Taekwoon off.

Taekwoon surged up to kiss Hakyeon, Hakyeon's come still in his mouth. Hakyeon moaned into the kiss, tasting himself as he licked into Taekwoon's mouth. Hakyeon's chest was heaving under Taekwoon's hand and Taekwoon let Hakyeon flip them over so Taekwoon was against the wall, and so Hakyeon was the one kissing Taekwoon, hungry and insistent. Taekwoon closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure, tingling all through his body and all the way down to his fingers and toes. With one last chaste kiss, Taekwoon let his head fall against Hakyeon's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. 

Hakyeon shifted and sat back, brushing Taekwoon's hair out of his face. He was so _beautiful_ Taekwoon thought through a warm fuzzy haze. His lips were wet and slick with spit and there was a tiny imprint of teeth marks from when he must've been trying to muffle his noises. Sweat glistened against his neck and Taekwoon leaned forward to lick at it, revelling in the sweet saltiness. He pressed a kiss against one of Hakyeon's neck moles for good measure.

"Time to return the favour?" Hakyeon asked, smile going from fond to predatory in a fraction of a second.

Taekwoon's breath caught in his throat, and then his dick throbbed reminding him that it'd been neglected. But—

"Um," Taekwoon stammered. He shook his head. The image of Hakyeon on his knees and sucking Taekwoon off here— _here_ —in the first class cabin on an intercontinental flight. Taekwoon was sure he'd never been redder in his life.

"This is what gets you embarrassed?" Hakyeon's eyes were judging him so hard that Taekwoon might've gotten even more turned on. 

Instead, Taekwoon clambered over Hakyeon, doing his extreme best to ignore his extremely hard cock as he fumbled into the nice, plush slippers that the airplane had provided. And then he walked very calmly to the washroom, down an aisle where every single door to every single cabin was closed and not seeing a single person—until he briefly met the eyes of the very nice lady flight attendant. Taekwoon swallowed back a meep, immediately ducked into the washroom, and sank down to the floor. It's okay. First class. It was clean.

Besides, his cock was insistently reminding him, he had something else to take care of.

 

"Hey, wake up sleepy head. We're descending."

Taekwoon groaned, turning over and dragging the blanket over his head. The bed and the blanket were unfamiliar because. Because they were on an airplane.

It came back to him in a rush—he sat up so fast his head spun and his ears were already red when he turned to look at Hakyeon. Hakyeon who was impeccably dressed, shirt collar crisp, jacket fitting perfectly around his slim shoulders, not a hair out of place. There was no sign of what'd happened a few hours ago—except for a tiny bruise on his lips that all the tinted chapstick in the world couldn't hide. Taekwoon met Hakyeon's fond smile, and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"Love you too," Hakyeon murmured against Taekwoon's lips before Taekwoon sat back up. "You should get dressed, though. Or I can imagine the headlines—"Singer Jung Taekwoon Shows Off Bedroom Airport Fashion." Hakyeon laughed, combing his fingers through Taekwoon's unruly hair.

Taekwoon sighed.

By the time they were stepping out of Pearson airport, Taekwoon was dressed in an equally crisp suit, although his hair was more fluffily ruffled than businessman sleek.

"I liked that flight," Taekwoon admitted as they were waiting for a taxi. "My favourite one."

Hakyeon laughed, all warm bubbles and tingles in Taekwoon's chest.

"Told you you'll get used to it."

Taekwoon wasn't sure he ever wanted to get _used to_ it, but he definitely wasn't adverse to another go. Good thing that they were flying round trip.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for ao3 user silverdancer who initiated this prompt ages and ages ago... and k!(bas) @wordsprints squad. I'M DONE.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> as always you can find me at ~[enpleurs@curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/enpleurs). and  
> i guess i'll pimp out the [kfic! discord](https://discord.gg/GthhK2c) while i'm at it. come join our writing sprints.


End file.
